Meeting with Father
by DasSchnabeltier
Summary: Ferb has a very important meeting, but with who?  One-shot.


**Alright so, NaNoWriMo is over… and I failed… first time… horribly. I wasn't even close. XD Anyway, to get myself back into Fanfiction writing mode, here is a (and my first) one-shot!**

* * *

Ferb walked alone along the main roads in downtown Danville, the dimming light of the afternoon warming his back. Dressed in dark black dress slacks, a white shirt and a black dress-vest, a navy tie, and laced leather shoes, Ferb made his was silently and inconspicuously along the sidewalk, occasionally melting to the side for a passerby. He stopped abruptly, sever harsh words coming from those who were walking behind him, but he paid them no mind. With a deep inhalation, he entered the large building.

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo_ was playing as elevator music in the background of the main hall, the familiar tune comforting the fifteen-year-old Brit. The steady clicking of his shoes along the tiled floor alerted a secretary, who inquired as to his business there. Ferb simply stared, and held up a small card, which the secretary accepted and bothered him no longer. Asking about the location of the elevator, Ferb allowed his accent to float around the grand hall, shocking the secretary, just a tad. With the directions obtained, he progressed toward the large elevator doors, and was lead up.

A small _ding_ alerted the teen to his arrival on the needed floor, and the doors slid open, a small jingle rang out into the elevator, causing Ferb to raise an eyebrow. _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated...!_ Ferb sighed, and stepped out of the elevator.

A sudden metal _clang_ and several rustling motions, and Ferb was hauled upside down toward the ceiling, barely missing his head from hitting the wall or a nearby coffee table. Blood rushing to his head, he tried to struggle, but to no avail.

"Ah… Perry the… wait… who are you?" came forth a nasally, German accented voice from amidst the shadows, and Ferb looked around.

"Ferb Fletcher… Mr..?" Ferb inquired, shaking around in his shackles for an attempt at a more comfortable position.

"Doctor… I am Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Ah yes… _you_," Doofenshmirtz said, and the shackles released, dropping Ferb hard onto the floor. Ferb groaned hard before rising to his feet and rubbing his developing black eye. Doofenshmirtz indicated a small waiting area as he headed toward the kitchen. Ferb sauntered over and sat in the large, luxurious armchair and reached for a magazine. It was in Spanish, and for the second time Ferb groaned. He knew Russian, Celtic, Afrikaans, Brazilian Portuguese, German, Japanese, French, Latin, Greek, Czech, Chinese, Polish, English, and Italian… but of all his worldly knowledge he never believed it important enough to learn Spanish.

"Do you like Doonkleberry Cake?" Doofenshmirtz shouted from the kitchen, and Ferb looked up halfway through an article about either shoes or torpedo boats… he still wasn't sure.

"Umm, yes please Dr. Doofenshmirtz," he replied, and the strange man returned with two plates of a pink-frosting yellow cake and two glasses of milk. Placing them on the coffee table, he sighed and straightened out his lab coat before sitting down in an armchair adjacent to Ferb.

For a sizeable number of minutes the two sat in an extremely awkward silence eating the cake. It had a very strong sour-sweet flavor, which almost overpowered Ferb with its richness. He was determined however, and finished his plate along with copious amounts of the milk. When they had finished, Doofenshmirtz took the plates back to the kitchen and then returned.

"So, how are you Ferb?" he asked, affixing the teenager with a stern look.

"I am very well today, Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Ferb replied. Another extended silence fell down upon the pair, broken only by the occasional cough.

"Ferb Fletcher, I am a man of few words and many back-stories," Doofenshmirtz began, once again striking Ferb with that very strong look, "and I know why you are here tonight, and let me explain to you, I love my daughter, and I do not want just anyone going out with here."

"I understand perfectly Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but I would adore thanking you for this prior to date interview, I respect that in the father of the girl I myself also adore," Ferb replied, attempting a smile. Doofenshmirtz's eyes darkened, the smile died.

"Listen to me, Ferb the teenager, Vanessa has previously had a boyfriend who I truly did not approve of, Johnny. He also had your charming silver tongue, but the accent is a nice touch," Doofenshmirtz reasoned. Shaking his head to clear it of a random tangent, Doofenshmirtz continued, "But I don't know how to read you Ferb… you're different. Let me tell you a story about my dating life, so you can understand why I am feeling this way. My first relationship was a simple Fraulein from the old country who admired me for my shadow puppetry; however another man with larger hands and worse puppetry managed to take her away from me. My already fragile weakened heart was broken before I even had facial hair, a trait mind you I am still missing… Then there was Elizabeth… oh Elizabeth she was fantastic. She showed me the beauty of life… and I taught her how to hold a petty grudge. She was overly obsessed with whales at some point, and after several more heartbreaking insults she left me for a lesser mammal!"

So it continued, Ferb attempting to stay awake through the hours that Doofenshmirtz droned on and on about his lost loves. About Charlene and the gift she gave to him in Vanessa, how he had tried to keep her, but agreed on a mutual divorce for the good of Vanessa.

"…and then there was the one who kept stabbing me with a fork, such an unusual person, I mean, who stabs you with a fork during the date, after the date, over the phone, from across the street, during a silent movie, and wait for it…" a fork came hurtling from the open window and landed squarely on Doofenshmirtz's arm. He barely winced before yanking it out, "we've been broken up for three years! You can see why I am concerned Ferb, can't you? How do I know you aren't going to break my baby girl's heart?"

Ferb sat in silence for a moment, pondering this monumental question. He opened his mouth slowly to begin to answer.

"Ah you're right, I can't know for sure Ferb Fletcher," Doofenshmirtz said, cutting him off. "Though, I suppose there is nothing I could say to stop her you know…"

"Perhaps that may be the better option Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Ferb finally said, and the doctor looked up at him, "If you truly love something, set it free, if it comes back to you again it's yours. You have always been there for Vanessa, and I can make a solemn promise not to come between you and your daughter. I merely hope to get a shred of the adoration she shows toward you down inside."

Doofenshmirtz smiled warmly at the young teenager, and stood sharply, extending his hand towards Ferb. "You're absolutely right Mr. Fletcher, I believe you for the time being, and will allow Vanessa to go out with you. But listen closely," and the hand holding Ferb snapped him forward so they were nose to nose, "One slip-up, one tear, if your break her heart, you name will be forgotten throughout the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!"

"…Understood…" Ferb said with a gulp, shaking slightly.

"Dad…." came a soft yet elegantly rich voice from the upstairs room. Vanessa walked down the stairs wearing a shimmering black gown, silver hooped earrings, and shiny black heels. She tentatively approached Ferb, who gently eased his arms around her shoulders, never taking his eyes off of Doofenshmirtz, "You're scaring him."

"I know, I know, just, I care about you a lot alright, I can't bear to see your heart broken," Doofenshmirtz confessed, lowering his head slightly.

"You need not worry about that sir," Ferb said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, Ferb is going to show me a wonderful time, I should know," Vanessa said, giving her father and then Ferb a kiss on the cheek, "He always does." Ferb smiled warmly, and the two began to leave.

"Her curfew is nine-thirty!" Doofenshmirtz yelled from across the room.

"I know sir!" Ferb replied.

"Love you dad!" Vanessa shouted, as the door slammed behind them

"I love you too…" Doofenshmirtz echoed, slumping back into his armchair with a tad hint of a defeated look. There was a great commotion in another room, and the sound of metal snapping on metal. With a suave grin, Doofenshmirtz looked up.

"Ah… Perry the Platypus… what an unexpected surprise…" he began, walking into the other room with a rejuvenated smile.

* * *

**So there you have it. I think I did fairly well at a one-shot, though, I do not know… so please fill me in, flames, reviews, the whole nine-yards, ten if you really feel like running, more than that is just a waste of energy. Chapters for my other stories should be up within a week.**

**Now sad news, Princess Rosalie Hale is suffering from a loss of inspiration, and has granted me full rights to "The Turning of the Tables." May we hope for her recovery, but for now it shall be my job to continue the story. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
